A voiceless promise
by sandiiitos96
Summary: Just a short sequel to "Two broken pieces can make a whole one again."


Words lingered behind closed lips, thoughts formed and disappeared, but a few remained and framed themselves firmly. Fingers dug deep into her palm, wrinkles across her nose, eyes slightly narrowed, hardened around the edges. Memories, both pleasant and not so much so clearly visible before her, behind _him_ and his ever so steadily fading back.

The further he went, the colder those memories became, and that one image of him smiling truthfully was now becoming painful, and she so wished it wouldn't.

 _So please…_

Fingers dug even deeper, breathing more labored, she bit into her still closed lips, but behind them was a desperate deafening plea for him to stay.

 _So please…_

And a tiny whisper, perhaps her true voice, maybe she said it aloud.

"…"

There was no reply, he didn't even turn to give her one last glance, his pace didn't slow down. His steps, they were so silent as if he was no more than a ghost. Just a piece of her imagination, a distant dream she'd quickly forget. Maybe right after she'd blink, take her next breath, feel a single more heartbeat thud in her chest.

In the next moment, she feared, even the painful image of him smiling truthfully would disappear and as a result of it, she clung to it harder, even in spite of the pain in her chest.

"…"

He was still there. Fading, but still present. And as she continued to peer at him sadly fearfully her lips ever so slightly began to crack open.

…

"Remember I asked you when you would leave?"

"Yea. What about it?"

"Nothing special, really. Just wanted to let you know that you have no permission to leave."

They both chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

He rested his head atop of hers.

"Oh well, what can you do? Guess I'll have to oblige."

…

"Don't go…"

…

"What are you thinking about?"

"You…us."

"And?" He cracked a smile, his shoulder firmly pressed against hers.

She opened her lips, ready to answer, to say the truth but then realized she didn't know.

"It should have been simple," She said instead and stopped for a moment.

His gorgeous comforting blue eyes.

His precious warm embrace.

The right words he said at just the right time.

His…him just being there for her, _with_ her. That alone meant so much, so very much.

"It should have been love," She said and smiled at the thought. "Yet I don't know if it really is that."

"Well, we haven't kissed yet. Maybe if we did, you'd be sure if it's love or not-"

And she pressed her lips to his.

"…"

Their eyes were closed, they held each other as closely as they could, he didn't let go, she didn't either, they didn't want to. As such, the moment lasted much longer.

"Well…" He whispered breathlessly when their lips finally parted. "Do you know now?"

"Yea…" She was breathless as well.

"And?"

"I'd like to kiss you again," She said, and did just that.

He closed his eyes, and thought of no one but her. Just her and not a ghost from the past. Or people he so excessively worried about each living moment.

Only and truly of her alone.

And as they continued to indulge themselves into the moment, she found her answer. It wasn't simply a yes or no.

…

"I'll tell you, so _please_ stay."

…

"I do miss them, of course," He said, and she could see in his face that he did.

"I miss them too." Her tone was just a bit quieter. The open grass field illuminated by the stars above, and the woods surrounding the place completely separating them from the outside world, its troubles and plagues.

"But I don't regret staying here," He said, and his words were so precious, so lovely and pure, she momentarily feared she misheard him.

When he kissed her however, her fears grew wings and soured far away.

"Of course I miss them, I really do. And I'm often worried about their safety, their well-being, their… _everything._ " He let out long lasting sigh, looked up the beautiful shimmering night sky and for couple of moments to come, she saw a side of him she was fully aware still existed.

That deeply hurt part of him, which endlessly worried about those he cared about.

"Despite me constantly worrying about them however," He started, she blinked and couldn't believe she was now staring at his smiling face. "I belong here. With you. Because even despite me most _certainly_ not being strong enough to help protect the whole world I…I want to believe that my best self is just good enough to protect you," He said, his honest blue fixed right into her shimmering lilac.

Then she closed her eyes, exhaled, and punched him into the stomach.

"Don't get too cocky, vomit boy." Her smirk was a lie, a lie he saw straight through as he wasn't angry or even slightly bit upset despite unnecessary punch he received. Instead, he got hold of her hand and pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes closed, a tiniest reassuring smile etched in his lips. As well as a voiceless promise.

She closed her eyes too. Her lips were a smile as well, but the tears…her tears were a voiceless answer.

 _Thanks._

…

"That promise made me the happiest I've been in a very long time." She managed to weakly whisper, a lonesome tear trailing down her flushed cheek. Despite this however, his pace was the same, he still didn't give her a look, showed no sign of regret or possible longing.

He simply continued to walk away as if he didn't care.

"Jaune…" She wrapped her arm around her own shoulder, squeezed it tight and felt how little there was left of the warmth he gave her. "Please, don't go…" She didn't have nor the strength nor the courage to shout, she could only muster a whisper. "Cause that's what I am without you."

Not a mighty defiant and brave roar she used to be, but a small lonely and weak whisper. Or an ember with barely any warmth or glow left.

"Jaune…" She uttered his name again, then closed her eyes and doubled over in grief and sorrow. Just couple more words gaining some voice before she'd give up.

"I love you. I was simply afraid to admit that." She said, and the words felt so cold. They did because those were the words she said to someone who wouldn't be there, with her anymore. Just another line of memories.

"…"

A moment of complete and utter silence. Her tears were silent, her sobs were soundless, the whole world seemed to cease exist for a moment.

Thud.

Then finally came thudding of a relentlessly beating heart.

"I love you too."

A heart which belong to him.

She opened her eyes, yet barely saw any light. Most of it was blocked by his chest, and when she realized it, a new, but utterly slow rise of emotions overwhelmed her. And then she closed her eyes again. And listened to his voice.

"I love you, Yang. I do from the bottom of my heart so that's why I…I…"

That's why he didn't turn back to give her a look.

That's why his pace didn't slow down.

That's why he tried to silence the emotions he felt for her. He did because otherwise he'd fail to leave her. He'd fail, just like he did in this very moment.

"Then stay." She wished no more than that in this very moment. Her wrapping her arm around him told him the same.

He took a shaky breath and bit down an answer he so wanted to give her. To her and himself.

"I…I don't know anymore. I don't know what's the right thing to do at this point, but I'm worried. I'm worried about them, Yang."

"I know."

"So I want to meet them."

"No."

"…"

"It's dangerous," She said, but was well aware he knew. Of course he did. It was no secret at all how dangerous the world had become. Free roaming grim. Crazy cultists who worshiped them. Rogue huntsmen or other people with bad intentions. Remnant was certainly not safe to travel these days, never had been in certain parts. Not just for students who used to learn and practice to become huntsmen, but even battle tested huntsmen themselves.

For him alone or even with her by his side, travelling, rather, trying to find their beloved friends would be close to suicidal. It simply was and they both knew it.

"Even so I, we haven't heard from them in a very long time. I'm just too worried," He said, his words drenched in anxiousness and worry.

"And I am too," She said the truth, and waited a moment. "But it's too dangerous, Jaune. We…we barely even know where they are."

He thought for a moment. "That doesn't sound like you at all," He quietly said, but then wondered if it was a right thing to do. Or if his words had any meaning at all, really.

"Of course it doesn't." She wasn't angry at him, and taking just half a step back, she opened her eyes to stare into his. Lock them firmly and gently caress his cheek with her hand.

"And that's exactly why I don't want you to go…Or maybe, even the old me wouldn't allow you to do it. I've never loved anyone like this before you know," She said, and almost mustered a smile.

"Yang…" He tremulously whispered her name, then closed his eyes and shook his head. "I just…I want to see them. I want to see them so badly."

"Me too," She quietly uttered, and briefly pressed her lips to his.

"…"

"I belong here. With you. Because even despite me most certainly not being strong enough to help protect the whole world I…I want to believe that my best self is just good enough to protect you," She quoted the words and his eyes widened a bit.

"You remembered it word by word…"

For a briefest of moment, she showed the most genuine of smiles. "Sure did. And it seems like you remember it just as well as I do."

His lips almost twitched into a smile. "Yea, I…of course I do."

"And you promised me you'd stay by my side."

"I never said I did."

"To me you did," She said, and this time around, he truly did smile for a moment.

"You know me too well at times. You know that?"

She made a weak chuckle. "I guess you're just…nah, I can't even think of a pun," She shook her head, and they both chuckled quietly. A moment later, it got quiet and they simply started into each other's eyes. Not searching for any words to be said, but simply observed one another. Realized anew how important and precious the person in front truly and really was.

"You're beautiful."

"I'm an ugly mess right now, but thanks for the compliment."

"Then you're the most beautiful gorgeous ugly mess I've ever seen."

She softly laughed. "At least you're as bad at complimenting girls as you used to be."

"I guess I am," He said, and did the slightest of turns but she was quick to stop him.

He quietly stared into her lilac, seeing absolutely no room for an argument in them.

"You have to oblige, remember?"

"I do remember."

"…So?"

"I still want to go and look for them." He was honest, and before she could utter a word, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "But I also want to stay with you," He said, and they both took a deep breath and savored his words.

"So what will you choose then?"

"I even have a-"

"No, you don't have a choice…But just for a sake of a meaningless argument, I'll pretend that you do have one."

"I'll stay," He said, and felt in his arms how she relaxed. "For as long as I can, that is. Cause we both know that one day it'll grow too much for me to handle, and I'll have to leave."

"I know." She uttered.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll go with you when that time comes."

"Yang-"

"I _will,_ " She said pointedly, and words he wanted to say were snuffed out.

"Alright," He said instead, and truly realized there was no other way anyways.

The way she began to kiss him, such pure and honest expression of love only proved they couldn't be separated. Only by death they could be, and knowing how present world of Remnant was, well, such tragedy was more than plausible.

However, even a high possibility is not written in a stone and maybe, just maybe their future would be a better one. Surrounded by friends and living together, forming their own families even.

"Jaune."

"Yea?"

"I love you. It utterly scares me that I do, but I just can't deny it."

"I love you as well. And when it matters the most, being able to love you like this saves me. While yours gives me the strength," He said, and they both closed their eyes and snuggled closer together. Listened to raindrops starting to fall, and indulged themselves into their surprisingly pleasant warmth.


End file.
